Cloud storage includes networked on-line storage where multiple virtual servers are used to store data. Operators of physical data centers virtualize their data storage resources and expose those virtualized resources to cloud storage customers as storage pools. The physical data centers may span multiple servers across multiple regions in the Internet. Cloud services involve the delivery of computing and storage capacity as services to multiple end users. For example, cloud services may include the provision of application software and/or databases as services to the end users. End users may access the cloud-based applications or databases through a web browser or a mobile application.